Dive to Vesperia
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: After an accident with the bazooka, Tsuna's ends up in his video game. Then he learns a villain is using his name. And why is he stuck with a female avatar? 4YL!fem!Tsuna. No pairings. One-shot for now.


**COMPUTER STILL NEEDS MORE SPACE.**

**This is 4YL, therefore, Tsuna is eighteen. And a senior high school student.**

**R & R. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Tsuna was feeling giddy right now.

Why?

It's because he just finished his latest game, of course. Between training to be the Neo Vongola Primo and handling senior year studies, everyday had been hectic and he almost had no time for relaxation. It was a good thing that it was spring break and he finally has time to goof off.

Like playing Tales of Vesperia on the PS3 that Dino gave him last Christmas.

Believe it or not, Tsuna is a closet video game nerd. He has a complete set of consoles (courtesy of the extra money they get from his dad) and has played a lot of games. He has a lot of favorites ranging from the big-shot games like Final Fantasy and Devil May Cry to the underrated series such as games from Nippon Ichi. During a trip downtown, he saw a discounted copy of Tales of Vesperia and decided to buy it, since he hasn't played it yet.

He did not regret a single yen that he spent on it.

He loved the gameplay and the story, as he was a sucker for JRPGs, and the graphics was no issue as it never mattered much to him. He enjoyed executing the recurring Artes hour per hour just to compare it with the ones from earlier games of the Tales series. And Tsuna, being the soft-hearted sap that he was, even cried at the ending when Yuri turned up alive.

The brunet sighed happily as he flexed his arms and legs a bit, feeling very satisfied with himself. It was a good game.

Unfortunately, his happiness was cut short when he heard the kids bickering down the hall again.

"Lambo, Tsuna told not to play with bazooka!" Over the years, I-pin's Japanese gradually improved. Her diction was getting better and she didn't fall back to Chinese words much anymore.

"Gyahahaha, this is my bazooka. I can play with it whenever I want!" After a couple of grueling years, they managed to make Lambo grew out of his third-person speech. His bratty attitude has yet to dissipate, though.

Tsuna sighed and stood from the floor. He should break the fight before it could escalate to more house property damage. When he opened his bedroom door, he saw Lambo running towards his direction. When the curly-haired boy tripped, the bazooka went flying into his room and crashed into his game console. Horrified, Tsuna ran to remove the offending weapon off his PS3.

Sparks flew about after the impact between the two machines and familiar smoke engulfed his bedroom.

In just a few seconds, when the pink smoke cleared, Tsuna was gone and all that's left was a broken bazooka and a console.

Lambo and I-pin stared at each other, thinking on how they would tell the others.

* * *

The brown-haired teen sat up and coughed, swatting his hand to dispel the smoke in his face. When he opened his eyes, he stared in wonder at his surroundings. He was in a forested area, surrounded by trees, bushes, and well… more trees. There was not a single person in sight. The brunet stood up and brushed away dirt from his clothes.

"Where am I?" He inquired aloud, his voice echoing into the horizon as the wind carried the sound. He noticed that there was something off with his pitch, but did not ponder further.

Just his luck, a monster heard his voice and three wolves appeared from the shadows. The brunet paled and sweatdropped, wondering how he managed to attract the beasts in the span of seconds. When fangs were bared and claws poised, ready to attack, the brunet made a run for it.

"Stop chasing me!" _Why does this keep happening to me? And what was my future self doing in a forest anyway? _He kept on running and running until he skidded to a stop, just in front of a cliff. He heard a growl behind him and saw that the wolves managed to back him into a dead end. The brunet glanced down, gulping in fear as he was very, very high from the waters down below.

"W-Why me?" He muttered. When the wolves lunged, the brunet jumped into a waters, tears coming from his eyes. "Hieeeee!"

With a big splash, he let himself be carried by the current. It wasn't long before he reached a riverbed where he could get out of the water. When he made it ashore, he sat on the ground and groaned. Why did he end up here?

"Um, miss…"

Where was this place?

"Miss…"

What was he going to do?

"Miss!"

"Ah… huh?" He turned around and saw an old man who waved at him. He had set up a camp by the river and it seems that Tsuna interrupted his quality time. His face burned in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry for bothering you."

"It's fine, little missy." Missy? He raised an eyebrow at that. "But what were you doing out here taking a swim in the river? The rapid currents make it very dangerous."

"It's not like I want to, but wolves were chasing me." He blinked. "Why are you calling me 'miss', anyway?"

The old man gave an amused snort. "Well, it's not like I know you're name. Besides, you're just a young woman. What else am I supposed to call you?"_ Eh? Young woman?_ The mafia boss glanced at the side to look at his reflection. To his shock, there indeed was a young woman, with shoulder-length hair and doe amber eyes staring back at him— _her_.

His eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

"Hey, miss… miss!"

* * *

Tsuna's face was as red as the sunset sky when he woke up. He—_she_ fainted in front of a stranger. It was mortifying. He smiled sheepishly at the old man. "I-I-I'm sorry for passing out like that." He didn't want to say _faint_, because it'll just remind him he's a hundred percent female now. Reborn always teased him for being feminine. He just didn't think it was possible he'd turn into a girl, even if it's just because of an accident with the bazooka.

Speaking of which, hadn't five minutes passed already?

Oh, dear.

How was he supposed to go home now?

His internal ramblings were interrupted when the old man spoke up. "So, what's your name, lass?"

"I'm Tsunayoshi."

"How do you not get tongue-tied with your name? Suna… Chuna… Tuna… damn, your name makes me hungry with the way it sounds like fish."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He said, scratching his cheek whilst reminded of being the butt of many fish-related jokes in his early childhood. "Tsuna's fine."

"Okay, then. Uh, Tsuna," The man tried the name, saying it experimentally. "Mind telling me why wolves chased you?"

"A-Ah, um, well…" He couldn't exactly say that he's a boy-turned-girl from the past. "When I woke up, I was in a forest up there." He pointed towards a cliff in the horizon.

"That's mighty reckless of you."

"Y-Yeah." Not to mention that he was soaked from head to toe. When he sniffled and made a small sneeze, the old man handed a bundle of cloth to him. He gazed at the man questioningly. "I'm a traveling mage so I always bring a spare robe."

"Thank you very much!" He beamed at the man. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, you should start with changing your clothes with the robes. You're going to get sick in that wet outfit of yours. And it isn't safe for you to walk around like that." The brunet's face turned red again. He noticed the hidden implication. He did have a female body now, and add the fact that his wet clothes clung to him…

Tsuna spent the rest of the night exchanging stories with the nice old man (not to mention when he changed his clothes, he stubbornly closed his eyes and tried not to think about it). The next morning, the old man told him to keep the robes and gave him a small pouch. When he tried to refuse, the elderly male did not budge.

"There's a blastia and some gald," _Blastia? Gald?_ Why did those words sound awfully familiar? "in there. Besides, with the way you look, it's obvious you're not carrying any with you. Buy yourself some clothes and food."

He beamed at the man.

"Um, where is the nearest city?"

"Head eastward and you should end up in Halure. Be careful, though, I heard rumors of something they called 'Lord of the Plains'. You might encounter more monsters. Are you sure you're going?" _Halure, huh… _Another familiar-sounding word.

"I don't want to impose any further." He bowed. "Thanks again for the help!"

"Anytime, lass."

* * *

By the time Tsuna was on his way to Halure, he remembered that he still had the Vongola ring with him and that he could've used his flames to fight the monsters. He facepalmed. _Oh, well. It worked out in the end with some help._ Now that he thought about it, he never got to know the old man's name. He'll just ask the next time they meet.

Tsuna flew over the trees to cover more distance. After a while, he had to walk again as he got tired from using his flames. He has yet to adjust from the adrenaline rush he got from being chased by the wolves. Not only that, his intuition was ringing alarms that he was missing a very important point here. Especially with the words 'blastia', 'gald', and 'Halure'.

Eventually, he reached Halure without a cinch. Because he flew a few parts of the journey, he didn't encounter the so-called 'Lord of the Plains'. Meanwhile, in town, he saw a lot of people going out and about, brandishing weapons and tools that can be used for self-defense. _I wonder what's going on._

He shrugged and entered a shop to buy some clothes. The outfit he was currently wearing eerily reminded him of Ion from Tales of the Abyss.

He wore plain white long-sleeved robe that reached his knees, white stockings that covered his legs and matching shoes with golden linings. The ensemble also covered his entire neck. On top of his robe was an orange sleeveless button-up coat, with abstract lines on the hem, that reached just an inch or so above the ends of his robe. He even has a headband decorated with squiggly lines.

Looking similar to Ion's outfit was the first reason why he chose the ensemble, while the other reason was because it covered his entire body from neck to toe and his 'womanly assets' were not that noticeable. The last reason was because the outfit was enough to protect him from the cold but not too thick as to make extreme heat unbearable. After that, Tsuna ate at a local tavern and went to an inn.

Tsuna figured that he might as well stay for a few days before heading out.

Actually, he still didn't know where on Earth he was.

The city was quite old-fashioned, so that crossed out every major city in the world. When he bought a map, his eyes bugged out in surprise. He didn't recognize any of the words written on it, nor the shape of the landmasses. He asked a few people what was the next town or city and they mentioned Capua Nor. Tsuna's internal GPS did not remember any place called as such. Then they'd write the directions on paper, and he couldn't make anything out of it.

_Now that I think of it, I didn't understand the menu either. _Tsuna mused, frustrated. _It's a good thing that I asked for their specialty and didn't bother to look._

When he saw the massive tree in Halure, the cogs in his brain slowly clicked together. He really felt a sense of déjà vu in this town. _I think I'm not on Earth anymore._ He cleared his throat nervously before his eyes caught sight of something in the streets that made him completely petrified.

There, outside the café, were _knights_.

There were no knights in this day and age!

He quickly finished his food and retreated to the confine of his room at the inn.

_What is going on here?_ Tsuna thought. _Did I time-travel to the past?_

He sweated really bad. What was happening? Where exactly was he?

_Calm down, Dame-Tsuna, _He berated himself. _There's nothing that will come with panicking. All I have to do is ask those… knights, and go with them once they're headed for a city. I'm sure they're just cosplayers matching their outfits with the town, right?_

Right?

With that in mind, and complete denial, Tsuna went to the knights to ask if he could come with them. He saw a knight with his back facing the brunet's direction, his bright blond hair standing out in the crowd.

"Um, excuse me," He tapped the knight on the shoulder. When the knight turned around, his jaw almost dropped.

What.

The.

_Hell._

Oh, no. It's much worse than he thought. He didn't end up in the past or anything like that. To tell you the truth, he didn't time-travel at all. Then again, he should've recognized it the moment the old man said 'blastia' and 'gald'. The 'Halure' and 'Capua Nor' were dead giveaways, too.

_Did I spend so much time on the sidequests that I forgot the town names?_

Oblivious to the brunet's paling expression, Flynn Scifo smiled warmly. "Hello, how can I help you?"

Tsuna was stuck in Tales of Vesperia. With a female avatar.

Of all the luck in the world.

_Hieee!_

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's a wrap. Also won't be continued until I'm inspired. So basically, Tsuna lands in ToV just before canon storyline and meets Flynn in Halure during his pilgrimage.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
